Fidélité
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: OS. Bien qu'ils entretiennent une relation charnelle depuis plusieurs mois Sanji et Zorro n'ont rien d'un couple mignon et amoureux. Ils se tapent dessus pour tout et rien. Pourtant cette nuit là sur le Sunny, ils témoignent l'un pour l'autre d'une certaine fidélité.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété seul d'Eiichiro Oda.

Mot d'auteur : Une petite fic toute mimi écrit en six jours, record battue !

**Fidélité**

Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans un ciel particulièrement sombre, allongé sur le dos dans son futon tiède de la vigie principal, ce fut l'une des première réflexion de Zorro. Son corps était lourd et sa bouche pâteuse, comme s'il avait trop dormit. Pourtant il n'avait pas dormit tant que ça, la faute à cause d'un crétin de cuisinier avec un sourcil en vrille, qui savait un peu trop bien trouver les points sensibles.

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa un soupir agacé, ça sentait le tabac, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir interdit au cuisinier de fumer dans sa chambre. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de laisser des traces de son passage comme le ferait un chat en griffant le papier peint, c'était agaçant. Pourtant cette odeur ne dérangeait pas Zorro au sens premier du terme, c'était même plutôt le contraire, les baisers de Sanji avaient cet arôme et c'était comme s'il le sentait à nouveau contre lui.

Il avait finit par s'attacher à Sanji, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire et il ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui témoigner autrement qu'avec son corps. Et puis leur relation était bizarre, ils se battaient un instant et s'embrassaient voracement celui d'après. En se redressant il comprit pourquoi l'odeur de tabac était si forte, Sanji était installé à l'une des fenêtres qu'il avait prit la précaution d'ouvrir et fumait en regardant l'horizon. Il avait le visage appuyé dans le creux de la main et l'air pensif.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Sanji lui jeta un coup d'œil, éteignit sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et expira son dernier panache de nicotine à l'intérieur par pur provocation.

- Marimo sauvage apparaît, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Bien dormit à ce que je vois.

- Et moi j'vois pas trop ce que ça peut te foutre, dégage avec ton tabac qui pue !

Le cuisinier se tourna à nouveau vers l'océan, ces mots là ne l'atteignaient d'aucune manière, c'était juste du remplissage en attendant d'aborder les sujets important.

- C'est juste que je me disais… c'est pas mal un sabreur en sauce en fait, leur gémissement surtout sont à la fois excitant et apaisant.

Zorro prit un temps de réflexion.

- Cela dit, les cuistots à la broche c'est pas mauvais non plus, j'aime particulièrement leur manière de demander grâce. C'est à la fois excitant et satisfaisant.

Sanji se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un sérieux qu'il lui découvrait à peine.

- Plus sérieusement il s'est passé pas mal de chose pendant ces deux années, j'ai vécu sur une île où il n'y avait pas de femme, absolument aucune en fait.

Zorro se sentit piquer à vif dans son amour propre, il n'aimait pas vraiment que Sanji lui parle de ce qu'il avait fait au cours de ces deux années loin de lui.

- Moi, je m'suis battu contre des chimpanzés, dit-il simplement.

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité.

- Des chimpanzés ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâche mes moments de pensée existentialiste ? C'est une tradition chez les algues marines ou quoi ?

- En quoi coucher avec d'autres hommes est existentialiste ? Les humains ont ce genre de besoin.

Sanji se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds en repensant à Okamaland, il trouva le marimo vraiment condescendant sur ce coup là.

- Mais mônsieur le plus grand épéistes du monde en formation, non ! T'étais avec une véritable déesse ces deux dernières années, alors me prend pas pour un

abruti !

- Qui ? La gamine aux fantômes, tu plaisante j'espère ! Ces deux ans n'ont rien eut de plaisant !

Zorro n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher, mais tout de même il ne s'était pas éborgné en se rasant, l'entraînement de Mihawk avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie.

- C'était complètement fou d'être loin de tout le monde aussi longtemps, reprit-il plus calmement. Mais maintenant que c'est finit je ne veux pas en parler, surtout pas au réveil, je m'en fous de ce que tu as pu faire et avec qui.

Sanji allait lui répondre de manière spontanée et reconsidéra ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'un sourire lui vint naturellement aux lèvres, nom d'une cigarette en chocolat Zorro était jaloux !

- C'était pas des vacances pour moi non plus, sans exagéré j'ai passé au moins un an à courir. J'avais trop peur pour ma vie pour être excité en fait.

- Charmant, répondit le bretteur d'un ton cassant.

- T'es vraiment désagréable quand tu t'y met ! Ce que j'étais en train de me dire c'est que j'ai passé deux ans sur une île infesté de mec et que depuis qu'on a reprit le voyage j'ai envie de coucher avec personne d'autre que toi.

Cette phrase lâché brusquement fit son effet sur le bretteur dont les oreilles devinrent écarlate alors qu'il baissait la tête pour cacher un sourire gêné. Sanji se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir dit ça.

- Dis quelque chose, crétin.

Il releva la tête, il tâchait de ne pas sourire mais il ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments.

- Je suis content d'entendre que tu ne va pas coucher à droite à gauche, comme ça tu ne risque pas d'attraper n'importe quoi et de me le refiler.

Sanji soupira et prit un air désolé.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être glamour quand tu t'y met ! T'as rien trouver de mieux pour justifier ta fidélité que des maladies ?

- Pourquoi tu parle de truc comme de « fidélité », ça fait couple et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit du genre entre nous !

Le cuisinier ramena ses jambes contre lui et croisa les bras autour, il hésitait à la réponse à fournir, au ton à adopter, à la manière dont il devait interpréter ces paroles. Leur relation était un tour de force perpétuel ou chacun tâchait de prendre l'avantage.

- C'est vrai que notre relation n'a rien à voir avec un couple… Mais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît et vu ce qu'on a fait ensemble je préférerais que tu adopte ton insupportable honnêteté habituelle. Tu n'sais pas mentir Zorro, je pense que même si tu pouvais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, sans risque, tu ne le ferais pas.

Le bretteur lui fit signe de se rapprocher, compte tenu du fait qu'il était totalement nu sous les draps, Sanji se plia à cette demande et vint s'asseoir sur la couche, face à lui.

- Je ne le répéterais jamais, alors ouvre grande tes oreilles de cuisinier pervers et enregistre. Tu as raison, si je pouvais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre je ne le ferais pas.

Le cuisinier plaça une main derrière son oreille en jubilant.

- « Tu as raison », c'est bien ce que tu viens de dire, non ? Tu reconnais une défaite sans contestation. Le meilleur c'est moi, c'est ce que tu viens de dire, non ? C'est qui le meilleur ?

- Oh, tu va la fermer, oui ?

Zorro s'appliqua à l'empêcher de parler, il glissa une main derrière la nuque du cuisinier et le tira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sanji savait pertinemment que les choses allaient s'achever ainsi au moment même où il s'était rapproché. Zorro bascula dans le futon et il suivit le mouvement pour se retrouver allongé sur lui, ce petit moment avait tout d'agréable jusqu'à ce que le bretteur éclate de rire.

- T'es cassé ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends à rire tout d'un coup ?

- *T'imagine si on attrapait un truc et que Chopper devait nous guérir des mêmes symptômes ? Il y a des limites à sa naïveté !

Sanji trouvait cela étrange qu'il pense au médecin alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais l'hypothèse finit par le faire sourire.

- Bon, c'est drôle tant que ça n'arrive pas, aussi longtemps que dure notre voyage il faudrait qu'aucun de nous n'aille voir ailleurs.

Zorro se tourna à demi vers lui, ce n'était pas anodin comme demande, et malgré les apparences il savait que Sanji ne parlait pas à la légère.

- T'as manger un truc avarié ? Enfin… moi je pourrais me contenter de cet arrangement, mais je doute que tu puisse en faire de même.

- Le plus dur pour moi sera d'y survivre ! Répliqua le cuisinier d'un ton singlant. Tu me saute toujours comme si c'était la fin du monde, honnêtement mon corps n'en peut plus.

Zorro détourna le regard et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui sans que Sanji ne comprenne vraiment. Il allait protester lorsque l'autre lâcha ces quelques phrases qui avaient le pouvoir de changer un moment normal en un instant de douce intimité.

- Je le fais toujours comme si c'était la dernière fois, parce que c'est peut-être bien le cas. Lorsque t'en aura marre de tout ça, j'aurais pas mon mot à dire.

- Quand j'en aurais marre ? reprit Sanji en se redressant.

Zorro glissa une main dans ses cheveux et rabattit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- « Pour réaliser mon rêve j'ai renoncé à ma vie et je la remets en jeu à chaque combat. Je ne peux partager une chose que je ne possède pas », je t'ai dis ça une fois et c'est encore vrai aujourd'hui.

Sanji se détacha de son étreinte et s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Alors c'est pour ces conneries que tu essais de me tuer lors de nos ébats ?! Je savais que t'étais un marimo, un crétin, un bretteur avec des hectolitres de sang, un gars parfois sympa, vachement endurant, un connard de marteau piqueur quand il veut…

- Tu veux que j'énumère tes qualités aussi ? Le menaça Zorro en fronçant les sourcils.

Sanji soupira en levant les yeux un instant, cette situation était en train de lui échapper.

Alors qu'il tâchait d'expliquer à Zorro qu'il ne voulait être avec personne d'autre que lui, le bretteur doutait ouvertement de ses sentiments. Il le traitait comme un gamin qui pouvait se lasser à tout moment de ses jouets de noël. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, un « je t'aime » lâché dans un soupir aurait tout arrangé, il le réservait habituellement aux femmes, mais il était prêt à faire une concession à Zorro.

- Mais j'ignorais que t'étais un lâche, conclut-il d'une voix dur.

Seulement ils n'étaient pas le genre à se dire des mots doux, et il en venait à douter que le bretteur puisse ressentir la même chose.

- Vouloir profiter du moment ce n'est pas être lâche !

- En l'occurrence c'est de moi que tu profite ! **Je ne vais pas me changer en écume au levé du soleil ! Tu te résigne à en attendre le moins possible de moi pour ne pas être blessé si je me lasse, comme si j'avais plus de choix que toi ! C'est toi qui m'a embarqué là-dedans, tu souffle le chaud et le froid depuis le début, alors pour le coup, c'est à ton tour de prendre tes responsabilités !

- J'aime pas beaucoup quand tu m'engueule, conclut Zorro après un temps de réflexion.

- J'aurais pas à le faire si t'étais pas aussi bête ! Crétin, stupide, abruti de marimo ! Je voudrais que tu crois en moi, que t'y aille plus doucement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Sur le champs de bataille comme dans la vie de tous les jours, même quand j'te botte le derrière, je crois en toi.

Zorro fit la moue, dans son attitude et ses mots Sanji était vraiment cool là.

- Tu te la pète un peu en disant ça.

- J'suis cool, hein ? Répliqua le cuisinier un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- J'ai rien dit de tel !

- Pas obligé de le dire, c'est écrit sur ton visage.

Sanji redevint sérieux en regardant le ciel par l'une des fenêtres latérales de la vigie.

- En même temps c'est bien le truc d'une personne qui cherche la légendaire All Blue de croire à l'intangible.

Ils étaient dans la seconde partie de leur voyage et il n'avait plus eut d'information sur cet océan, alors certaine fois, durant quelques secondes, il se demandait s'il ne poursuivait pas un mirage.

- Après tout ce qu'on a vue, je suis sûr qu'elle existe, All Blue, et je la trouve aussi tangible que Mihawk. Annonça simplement Zorro.

Sanji se tourna à nouveau vers lui, pouvait-il avoir perçu le doute sur son visage.

- Ah, et je crois aussi aux cuisiniers pervers avec les sourcils en vrille, ajouta rapidement le bretteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire tête de marimo ?

- Que « sur le champs de bataille comme dans la vie de tous les jours, même quand j'te botte le derrière, je crois en toi. » Depuis le début en fait, mais ça n'a pas d'influence sur ma manière de faire et ça n'en aura probablement jamais. Je ne sollicite tes bons soins qu'une fois par mois, alors que tu me rends visite au moins une fois par semaine, on dirait un lapin !

Sanji se senti rougir horriblement, il ferma les yeux et prit le temps de se calmer.

- Un mois c'est bien le temps qu'il me faut pour récupérer ! Et t'as pas à te plaindre, j'suis vraiment doué, je prend en compte ta fatigue aussi !

Sa défense était maladroite, et faisait sourire Zorro de plus en plus, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver.

- Jusque là je me suis montrer plutôt gentil en utilisant mon art pour te mener au septième ciel, mais je peux aussi te faire connaître l'enfer, tu sais ?

Il l'avait dit sur un ton énervé, mais Zorro se pourlécha la lèvre supérieur en lui faisant son regard le plus pervers, qu'il signa d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Montre moi ça.

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué Zorro, reprit-il sur un ton froid. Je t'assure que tu n'approchera pas de l'extase finale avant d'avoir supplié par trois fois.

Une lueur lubrique passa dans les yeux du cuisinier qui était on ne peut plus sérieux en le découvrant pour l'exposer à son regard avide.

Il mit en application ses connaissances les plus intimes et tortura Zorro de la plus exquise des manières, il tint de longue heures et Sanji n'en tirait que plus de plaisir et de satisfaction lorsqu'il le pria de le délivrer, par trois fois.

Sanji reprit sa place à la fenêtre et porta paisiblement une cigarette à ses lèvres, le spectacle était plutôt agréable à regarder. Zorro allongé sur le ventre, peinant à garder conscience, respirant par petite bouffée, des larmes avaient coulée le long de ses joues et il lui en restaient dans les cils. Il sortie un briquet en or massif serti de pierre précieuse, vraiment très beau et alluma sa cigarette.

- Fume… pas ici, articula difficilement le bretteur.

Il le regarda d'un air condescendant et le désigna de sa cigarette.

- Tu ne veux pas de ta pause ?

Un mélange de surprise, de peur et d'inquiétude passa sur le visage du bretteur.

- Une pause ?

Sanji porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira nerveusement une grande bouffé de nicotine avant de relâcher un volute bleuté vers le plafond.

- Je suis encore habiller il me semble, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que c'était finit. (Il fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette par la fenêtre) Quand je viens dans ta chambre, je mène la danse et vice versa, c'est ça le deal il me semble.

Zorro trembla imperceptiblement, ce qu'il ressentait était difficile à décrire. Bien sûr il y avait de la peur, pourtant il ne repousserait pas Sanji lorsqu'il s'approcherait de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'est qu'il y avait une indescriptible confiance entre eux, bien que Sanji repousse les limites de son corps il savait qu'il était tout à son écoute et qu'il ne le briserait pas.

- Bon, j'ai fini ma clope et le ciel est clair on dirait, le soleil va pas tarder à se lever. Je vais t'achever. Annonça le cuisinier décider.

- Tu me le paiera, lui assura -t-il d'une voix rauque.

Non, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se faire des papouilles et à se jurer fidélité. C'est juste qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une interminable vendetta et Zorro serait le prochain à se faire justice.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* Allusion à la fic Dr j'ai un problème de christigui , vous voulez rire et passer un moment agréable et bizarre ? Allez lire ça !

** Référence au conte original de la Petite Sirène d'Andersan, la malédiction veut qu'au levé du soleil suivant ses noces les premiers rayons de soleil la change en écume.


End file.
